


Woman in Red

by WhippedOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedOnce/pseuds/WhippedOnce
Summary: I spun this prompt and kinda lost my mind because Dayeon smut is ridiculously hot and there's literally like 5 Dayeon smuts out there. So uh...here's another. There will definitely be a part 2 to this at some point._______________NSFW Imagine it's Nayeon's birthday. Nayeon's friends throw them a surprise party and hire a stripper, Dahyun. Shocked, Nayeon is grateful but doesn't want to participate. Nayeon loosens up after some alcohol and Dahyun gives them a lap dance. Nayeon gets so aroused that they call a cab for their friends and take Dahyun to their bedroom for a 'private dance'. Bonus: When Nayeon wakes up, they have no recollection of last night. Dahyun decides to remind them.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, dayeon - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Also I hate writing setting and don't really care enough to go back and comb through it, so idk man use ur imagination)

“Come on, you _old_ hag,” Jeongyeon said with a laugh as she and Jihyo dragged Nayeon along. The three of them had just finished having dinner. “This isn’t even the end of your night birthday girl,” Jeongyeon said, sticking her tongue out and raising her eyebrows at Nayeon. Jeong had drank a little too much already so she was loud, louder than usual.

“Oh, come on,” Nayeon whined. “I told you guys that I didn’t really wanna do anything big this year.”

“Wah I’m 24. Wah I’m lame now,” Jihyo chimed in. Nayeon shot her a glare which caused both Jihyo and Jeongyeon to erupt in laughter. Jihyo grabbed Nayeon’s arm and tugged her along. “Come on you big baby, we’re gonna be late for your surprise ‘appointment’.”

“My _appointment_?” Nayeon asked intently. Jeong and Jihyo only laughed to themselves as they guided her to wherever they were going.

* * *

“Oh no, no, no. No!” Nayeon hissed as the three of them stood outside the strip club.

“Oh my god, come on. You’ve literally commented on this club every single time we’ve passed it.” Jeongyeon said.

“Plus, Jeong and I already paid for your gift so if you’re not gonna accept it, you can just watch from the corner,” Jihyo added. Jeong snickered at this comment, causing Nayeon to glare at the pair once more.

“I hate the two of you. You know that, right?” Nayeon said, rolling her eyes as they handed their IDs to the bouncer.

“And we hate you too Nay,” Jihyo said with a smirk as they made their way through the door. Pink and blue strobe lights blinded Nayeon for a second as Jeongyeon spoke with an attendant. Nayeon took in the room. There were two bars, one along a side wall and another in the center of the open room. The bar in the center was big and spherical, with three poles in the center. There was a blonde on the middle one and two dark haired girls on the other. Another pair of poles with dancers was located on the other side wall—the one without the bar.

“To the bar!” Jeongyeon declared.

“I can’t believe you guys brought me to a strip club,” Nayeon groaned.

“Dude you should be grateful,” Jeongyeon said. “You’ve been on a dry spell for _months_ now, I’m almost starting to think you might be… _straight_.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Nayeon shoved her friend who couldn’t stop laughing at her own joke.

“Here, drink up and stare at some titties,” Jihyo said, shoving two glasses into her friends’ hands.

“See anything you like Nay?” Jeongyeon snickered, elbowing Nayeon and pointing towards the three girls on the pole.

Nayeon hadn’t really looked at them. She turned her head, taking in the half naked women on the poles. The woman all the way to the left was the tallest of the three. From the bar Nayeon could see that her hair wasn’t brunette, but rather a deep purple. Nayeon noticed Jeongyeon’s eyes glued to the girl, she smirked to herself and continued checking out the other two girls. The other dark-haired girl was hanging upside down as she swung around her pole. Her abs distinct even in the dark lighting. Nayeon watched as the woman readjusted herself upright against the pole, bangs masking her eyes. Nayeon bit down on her lip as the woman stood in front of the pole, hands above her head as she swung her hips from side to side, sliding down slowly as she did so.

Nayeon had to tear her eyes away before she began to gawk. She took a sip from her drink and raised her eyes only to meet another set staring right at her. The petite blonde woman on the pole smirked slightly at Nayeon before she set herself up to do a turn. Unlike the other two girls who simply had black lingerie on, the blonde was wearing red. Nayeon loves women in red.

“Hello,” Jeongyeon waved a hand in front of Nayeon. “Earth to Nayeon.”

“The blonde.”

“You love blondes,” Jihyo scoffed.

“I do, isn’t that why you dyed your hair for me dear?” Nayeon said, batting her eyelashes. Jihyo only rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink before leaning in to whisper something in Jeongyeon’s ear. Jeong nodded before turning back to Nayeon as Jihyo leaned over the bar and whispered something into the bartender’s ear. “You two are always whispering about me.”

“Indeed, it’s our favorite hobby,” Jeongyeon said. “We also work on our Nayeon shrine when you’re not around, it’s really starting to come together.” They laughed. Then they drank. And then they drank some more. When Nayeon turned back to look at the dancers, the blonde was missing. 

“I think you’re ready for your final gift of the night Nay,” Jihyo said with a suspicious smirk across her face.

Nayeon looked from Jeongyeon to Jihyo and back to Jeongyeon again. Her two friends burst into laughter watching her fearful eyes shift from one to the other.

“Well lets go,” Jeongyeon said before grabbing Nayeon’s hand and leading the three of them through a beaded curtain. They were in a hallway now with numbered doors on both sides. Nayeon took in the pink walls of the darkly lit hall before Jeongyeon stopped them in front of door number 7. “Ah-ha, here we are,” Jeong said before holding up her wrist to knock. But she couldn’t, Nayeon tugged her back at the last second.

“Wait a minute, what’s behind this door?” Nayeon asked, tilting her head to the side as she did so.

Jihyo laughed behind her. “Wow, you’re pretty dense, aren’t you? We brought you to a strip club, we bought you a lap dance you idiot.” It was Jihyo who knocked on the door. Nayeon had shock written all over her face and wanted to shove her friend, but the door opened before she could do anything.

“Hi.”

It was the blonde in red lingerie from earlier, except she had more clothes on now. Nayeon could hear Jihyo and Jeongyeon snickering as they watched their friend gawk at the woman in front of her.

“Will it be the three of you?” The blonde asked.

“Oh no,” Jeongyeon nearly shouted. “Just the birthday girl.” She elbowed Nayeon in the back, pushing her forward slightly. The blonde took a step back to allow Nayeon in.

“Oh! And here you go my child,” Jihyo said as she shoved a wad of cash in Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon looked back at her horrified, which only sent her two friends into another bout of hysterical laughter. They pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her.

“Your friends are funny,” the blonde said. She was sitting with her legs crossed on a chair in a black skirt and white button up shirt. The button up was tied in a knot at the bottom, exposing some of her stomach.

“Oh they’re…,” Nayeon trailed as the blonde’s eyes met hers. “A bit much.” She gulped.

“They paid extra for me to dance for you here,” the blonde said as she stood up from the chair and slowly made her way toward Nayeon. “I don’t usually do these private dances.” The woman clutched her finger against one of Nayeon’s and led her to the chair before pushing her down forcefully. Nayeon let out a little gasp, she hadn’t excepted the petite girl to be so aggressive.

The blonde leaned down until her lips were beside Nayeon’s ear. “What’s your name? Or should I just call you the birthday girl?” She asked, her breath hot on Nayeon’s neck.

“Nay-Nayeon,” she choked out. The blonde seemed to like that reaction, she was smirking wickedly as she watched Nayeon squirm slightly. “Yours?”

The blonde laughed.

“No sweetie, we don’t do that. But you can call me Coco.”

“Coco?” Nayeon asked.

“Mhm, like a coconut. Someone once told me my skin was that pale. I thought it was cute,” the Woman in Red said with a shrug. Nayeon kind of hated the name, but she wasn’t going to tell her that. “You’re kinda cute too,” the girl said before turning around and walking toward a Bluetooth speaker. Nayeon’s eyes widened a little at that comment, she was glad the stripper couldn’t see her blush ever so slightly. “Do you want music on?”

“Sure.”

Some slow R&B came on as the blonde turned around again, standing in front of Nayeon before leaning over and running her hands down her milky white thighs. Then she dragged them back up, gripping onto the edge of her skirt as she does so. Her hands continue moving up until they reach her breasts, she squeezes them slightly, catching Nayeon’s eye as she does so. And then she begins to unbutton her top, and Nayeon feels her breath hitch when she sees the woman’s red lingerie peeking through. The dancer notices.

“I saw you staring earlier you know,” she said as she untied the knot and continued to unbutton the shirt. “You stared at the others for so long, I didn’t think you noticed me.” And the shirt fell to the floor.

“I—I,” Nayeon started before losing her words at the sight on the exposed woman before her.

“You, you,” the stripper mocked as she dug her thumbs below the waistband of her skirt and began to wiggle it off her curvy hips. And then the skirt dropped as well, and Nayeon was left with her mouth hanging open as the Woman in Red danced sensually to the music.

The woman was standing above Nayeon now, whose eyes couldn’t help wandering all over the blonde’s body. The other woman gripped her hands on Nayeon’s shoulders and sat herself in Nayeon’s lap. Nayeon gasped and the Woman in Red smirked as she began to slowly grind.

“Jesus Christ,” Nayeon muttered. She could feel herself getting wet already. Jeong was right, she did need to get laid soon.

“That’s cute,” the woman said before pressing the strength of her thighs against Nayeon’s so that her breasts were right in front of her customer’s face now. Nayeon’s hot breath hit the woman’s skin, surprising her with goosebumps across her body. Nayeon noticed and the two of them remained frozen for a minute. “You’re not really supposed to touch, but you can.”

Their eyes met as Nayeon processed these words. _Oh._ It clicked. _She wants me to touch_. The woman watched as Nayeon’s eyes jumped from hers to her chest and then back up to her eyes.

Nayeon places a wet kiss on the woman’s collarbone. And then another a bit further down—on the inside on her breast. And then a final one, on top of her red lingerie, where her nipple would be if nothing was there to guard it. The blonde breath spiked slightly at that, so Nayeon decided to do it again. Except this time, she bit down on the fabric, grinding her teeth slightly as the Woman in Red moaned into her ear.

“Take it off,” the woman whispered. Nayeon complied, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist before running her hands up her back to find the bra’s strap and hook. As her fingers unhook the bra, she feels teeth sink into her earlobe and tug as labored breathing floods into her left ear. Nayeon’s hands fell back down the woman’s back as, settling on her ass. She watched as the bra fell slowly from the stripper’s body, the red straps falling lazily over her shoulders.

The woman let go of Nayeon’s shoulders and let the cloth fall to the floor. Nayeon couldn’t help but stare at the perfect pink nipples on the perky breasts of the Woman in Red. Nayeon exhaled into the woman’s chest and watched as the blonde’s nipples began to stiffen. Her hands found the small of the woman’s back as Nayeon’s mouth hesitantly hovered the woman’s chest. She averted her attention upwards, meeting the woman’s narrow eyes. Those eyes seemed to smirk before a hand pulled Nayeon’s head into the woman.

Nayeon’s face was pressed into the center of the Woman in Red’s chest. She inhaled, a mixture of sweat and roses and something else she couldn’t quite place. She pressed wet kisses along the woman’s skin, saltiness on her tongue as her mouth inched toward the pink of the other woman. Nayeon’s mouth reached its destination, the tip of her tongue teasing the already stiff nipple. Her fingers trailed down the stripper’s back, nails scratching against flawless skin—leaving streaks like blood in the snow.

The Woman in Red huffed quietly.

Nayeon wanted to hear it again. She took the other woman’s nipple into her mouth while dragging her nails horizontally across the small of the other woman’s back. One hand settled on the woman’s hip and the other returned to her back. Nayeon pulled the woman’s lower half into hers as much as she could, craving the heat below the last article of red cloth.

“Fuck,” the blonde breathed out quietly. The woman’s clit was pressed against one of the buttons on Nayeon’s jeans. Nayeon moved her lips to the other nipple, causing the blonde to dip her waist into Nayeon’s. She gripped the backrest of the chair as the metal button pushed against her clit again, making her gasp into Nayeon’s ear.

Nayeon froze, suddenly aware of her own growing arousal. The blonde’s hand moved from the chair to Nayeon’s head, fingers lacing through and gripping onto hair. A sharp tug down and Nayeon’s eyes met the blonde’s narrow gaze, dark eyes scanning her. Holding Nayeon’s gaze, the woman began to grind herself as she sat in Nayeon’s lap. Her pretty lips parted, and her eyes fluttered as she began to dry hump her clothed customer.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Nayeon said. She scratched at the blonde’s back again, which elicited a wicked grin.

“Mmm,” the woman moaned. She pulled Nayeon’s hair again, exposing her neck before leaning in and dragging her teeth along Nayeon’s skin. “I’ve made a mess for you,” she groaned before bucking her hips again, her breath rising.

Nayeon suddenly became bold, slowly running her thumb from the woman’s hips toward her navel. And then she hooked her thumb on the lacy, red panties. The Woman in Red was still grinding, her breath hot on Nayeon’s neck. She didn’t even realize that half of her hand was inside the blonde’s panties.

“Don’t be shy now,” the woman said, her mouth still biting and licking at Nayeon’s neck. Nayeon’s hand fell a little lower, fingers brushing over the stranger’s clit. Her breath hitched and body jolted. Nayeon’s fingers continued moving down toward the woman’s opening, coated in her slick. And then she found the woman’s clit once more, her middle finger toying with the woman’s sensitive nub. “Ugh,” the woman moaned, rocking her hips into Nayeon’s hand. She gasped at Nayeon’s touch and pulled on her hair again. The blonde pressed her lips against Nayeon’s, their tongues jumping out to explore the other’s right away.

“Fuck,” Nayeon breathed between kisses.

“You taste like—ahh,” the blonde cut off, moaning into Nayeon’s mouth. Nayeon’s finger’s continued to rub the woman’s clit, her heat setting Nayeon’s hand on fire. “Fuck me.”

Nayeon’s middle and ring fingers slipped down the woman’s folds. With the blonde’s lips still latched onto hers, she teased the stranger’s opening. The blonde bit down on Nayeon’s bottom lip as she slowly worked her two fingers into the stranger. Their eyes met as the blonde began to bounce herself on Nayeon’s fingers, her clit pressing against Nayeon’s palm. She let out the sweetest moan before pulling their mouths together again.

“Dahyun,” the woman muttered between breaths.

“What?”

“My name—oh _fuck_ ,” Dahyun groaned as Nayeon’s fingers found the roughness of her g-spot. Nayeon hooked her fingers slightly as the woman fucked her hand.

“Hmm, a pretty name for a girl with such pretty moans,” Nayeon said. “I might cum before you do.” She was only half kidding but, she wouldn’t be surprised if she did. Her own knuckles were pushing against her clit every time Dahyun rocked her hips downward.

“I’d like to see that,” Dahyun said. Their lips colliding as Dahyun’s fingers tangled and pulled at Nayeon’s hair. With her free hand, Nayeon returned the favor. Tugging the long blonde hair as she felt a smile grow on the other woman’s mouth. “Please Nayeon,” Dahyun suddenly whispered as their lips broke. Her thighs clenched a bit harder onto Nayeon’s. “Please,” she repeated raggedly.

“Are you begging to cum, pretty?” Nayeon asked.

Dahyun only nodded her head as she bit her own lip and rolled her head back.

“Then cum for me,” Nayeon said, placing her free hand on Dahyun cheek gently. But Dahyun didn’t want gentle. She grabbed Nayeon’s wrist and placed her hand around her throat.

“Choke me,” Dahyun pleaded.

Nayeon nearly came right there. She wrapped her hand around the stranger’s throat and cut off her oxygen. Dahyun gasped louder than before and began to rock herself into Nayeon’s fingers even harder.

“Oh my God, I’m gonna cum,” Dahyun groaned as Nayeon let her take a breath of air before immediately choking her again. Nayeon felt the other girl’s legs clench tightly against hers and her breathing picked up. Pretty moans escaped her lips as her hips gave out. Dahyun’s walls closed tightly around Nayeon’s long fingers as her body shook all over. Nayeon made sure her palm was still rubbing against Dahyun clit as the blonde’s convulsions began to slow into twitches. “Fuck,” Dayhun muttered.

“Jesus,” Nayeon said as she pulled her hand out of the destroyed red panties. “Fucking hot,” she said as she stared at her glistening hand. Bringing it to her own mouth, her eyes locked with Dahyun’s as she stuck out her tongue and licked the length of her palm. When she reached her fingertips, she took the two fingers that had been in Dahyun into her mouth.

“That’s hot,” Dahyun said as she watched. And then Nayeon presented her slick fingers to Dahyun, pushing them against the girl’s pretty lips until they part and the heat of Dahyun’s mouth envelops them.

Nayeon’s fingers fall out of Dahyun’s mouth sloppily, leaving a wet trail on the blonde’s chin. Their mouths find each other again, the taste of Dahyun on both their tongues.

“I wanna taste you properly,” Nayeon huffed when they broke their kiss.

“Okay,” Dahyun said. “But only after I get to taste you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Dahyun have a little fun in the backseat on their ride home from the strip club. And then a little more fun in a bed.

Nayeon watched from the chair as the blonde put back on the last piece of clothing. The woman turned her head, catching Nayeon and her wandering eyes.

“Still staring?” Dahyun asked with a smirk creeping up her lips.

“It’s kind of hard not to,” Nayeon said. The Woman in Red scoffed at this before walking back toward her customer and sitting on her lap once more. Nayeon stiffened, as Dahyun wrapped her arms around her neck. All the confidence in her last statement dissolved at the woman’s touch.

“Now,” Dahyun said with a smirk. She leaned in, her lips brushing against Nayeon’s ear as she whispered, “Where’s that payment of mine?”

A shiver spread across Nayeon’s body. The woman laughed sinisterly in Nayeon’s ear before getting up from her lap. Nayeon scrambled to get up, digging into the pocket she had tucked the wad of cash Jihyo had handed her. She wasn’t sure if she was meant to give the stripper all of it, but she did. Quickly placing the money in Dahyun’s hand before dashing out the door. She made her way up the hall and into the bathroom. She could still smell the blonde lingering on her fingers.

Nayeon washed her hands twice before making her way back into the club. Her eyes took a second to readjust to the colorful strobe lights bouncing around the room. She found Jeongyeon and Jihyo at the bar they had been sitting at before. There were four glasses in front of them, two of which were already empty.

Jihyo said something, Jeongyeon reacted with her head thrown back in laughter. Jeongyeon was the first to notice Nayeon timidly returning from her birthday dance.

“Well hello there,” Jeongyeon said, a smile plastered across her face. Nayeon could tell the two of them had done their fair share of drinking while she was gone. She shot Jeongyeon a glare which only encouraged Jeongyeon’s teasing. “How was your lap dance? Did Jihyo mention that we got a senior citizen’s discount on that?”

Jihyo burst out in laughter. Jeongyeon quickly followed. Nayeon sharply shoved Jeongyeon’s shoulder before grabbing the girl’s drink and downing the rest of it.

“Fuck off,” Nayeon said, rolling her eyes. She took the bar stool next to Jihyo’s.

“Well…?” Jihyo asked.

“Please buy me a shot,” Nayeon said.

“Of course, _anything_ for the birthday girl,” Jeongyeon laughed. She turned and caught the attention of the bartender.

“Did you guys do this?” Nayeon asked.

“Do what?” Jihyo asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

“This!” Nayeon began to speak with her hands. She motioned to the women in the pole. “The stripper, what _kind_ of package did you guys buy?” Nayeon asked. A confused expression came over Jihyo’s face.

“Uh, a lap dance?” Jihyo said. Nayeon furrowed her brow at that. She still wasn’t quite sure what just unraveled in the room with Dahyun.

“Here we are,” Jeongyeon said as the bartender brought over four glasses. Jeongyeon slid two shot glasses in front of Nayeon. The other two for herself and Jihyo. “Happy birthday you fool! Fuckin’ love you kid,” Jeongyeon shouted over the music. Nayeon laughed. “Well come on,” Jeongyeon said, holding up her shot glass for them to cheers.

Nayeon downed that shot. And then the next. And then one more before she felt something brush her shoulder. Nayeon turned to find the Woman in Red, who once again was no longer in red. Except she was walking away, toward the exit in a black denim jacket and a baseball cap. After a few steps the woman did a spin, her long, stark blonde hair filling up the space around her. Dahyun lifted her hand, her fingers summoning for Nayeon to follow.

“Oh God,” Nayeon took a long sip from her drink. “I’m about to go make some questionable decisions,” she said as she set down her glass. Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked at her questioningly. “If I don’t text you by 11 tomorrow morning, then you can start to worry.”

And with that she was on her way out of the club. When Nayeon got outside, she looked to her left, nothing. And then to her right, the woman. Dahyun was leaning against the wall of the building.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” the blonde said with a sinister smile. “But I’m glad you did, because our ride is already here.” And with that, the blonde grabbed Nayeon by the hand and led her to a black SUV with its flashing emergency lights. “For Dahyun?” The woman asked the driver when she opened the door.

“Yes,” the driver said. He confirmed the address they were heading to before pulling the car back into the street.

Nayeon exhaled heavily. She hadn’t quite gotten off earlier and, was becoming even more aware of her own arousal. Maybe Dahyun was aware of it too, because she placed her hand on Nayeon’s knee, slowly moving it up the length of her thigh. Nayeon stiffened.

“Hi,” Dahyun said cutely. She squeezed Nayeon’s thigh, eliciting a little gasp from the frozen woman. Dahyun giggled before leaning in and placing a kiss on Nayeon’s neck. “You’re cute,” the blonde said before trailing her tongue up to Nayeon’s jaw.

Nayeon’s eyes shut tightly, her head falling back against the seat. Dahyun’s hand continued to move on Nayeon’s leg, traveling from her thigh to her groin. Nayeon’s breath hitched as Dahyun cupped the heat burning through her jeans. Nayeon’s eyes opened only to find Dahyun staring at her menacingly. The blonde bit her lip before unbuttoning the top of Nayeon’s pants. She was about to lower the zipper but Nayeon stopped her, gripping the blonde’s thin wrist in her hand.

“What are you doing,” she hissed.

“What _I_ want,” Dahyun whispered with that smirk on her face. “What _you_ want.” Nayeon didn’t argue with that. She was a little drunk, a little bolder than usual. She released her hold on the woman’s wrist, her own hand dropping to the car’s seat as Dahyun lowered the zipper. The blonde lifted Nayeon’s shirt slightly, running her palm against her stomach before hooking her thumb under Nayeon’s panties.

Nayeon’s gaze jumped from Dahyun’s hand to the driver. His eyes were on the road, the music playing loudly enough to drown out their whispered words. Still, her heart hammered within her chest.

Slowly, Dahyun removed her thumb. Lifting her palm so that her middle finger could take its place. Their eyes locked as the blonde lowered her hand, finding the mess brunette had already made for her.

“Oh,” Dahyun cooed as she lightly drew her finger up Nayeon’s slit. “So, you did enjoy my dance,” the woman laughed.

“I’m not sure I’d call it a—,” Nayeon gasped. The blonde had run her fingers up and down the length of Nayeon’s cunt, coating them before they settled on Nayeon’s clit. The brunette breathed heavily, eyes darting from the driver to Dahyun’s hidden hand. He wasn’t looking, and Nayeon was needy. She hitched her hips forward, her clit meeting the blonde’s fingers. “Fuck,” Nayeon breathed, a tiny moan escaping her lips.

“You’re dirty,” Dahyun said with a wicked grin. She leaned in closer, hovering a few inches from Nayeon’s ear. “It’s fucking hot,” she said as she began to play with the other woman’s clit. The blonde’s fingers rolled over Nayeon’s nub, pressing into it when the car ran over bumps in the road. And Nayeon was already close.

She gasped, but bit down on her thumb to suppress a moan.

“That’s it,” Dahyun said. “Cum for me pretty girl,” she was next to Nayeon’s ear again. “I wanna lick you off these seats.”

Dahyun’s mouth found its way onto Nayeon’s neck, biting down while her tongue painted the skin beneath. Nayeon’s free hand latched onto Dahyun’s thigh, nails digging into the flesh below her pants. Her eyes shut tightly as her hips began to rock into Dahyun’s hand.

“I’m gonna—,” Nayeon started before her orgasm took over. Biting down on her thumb harder now to stop her moans from escaping. Nayeon’s body twitched as she came down from her high, Dahyun’s fingers still pressed against her clit to help her ride it out. “Fuck,” Nayeon huffed as Dahyun removed her hand.

“Jesus,” Dahyun said as she stared at her hand. Even in the dark of the car, Nayeon could see herself shining on Dahyun’s skin. The blonde checked if the driver was watching before she lifted her hand and began to lick the stranger off herself. She mimicked Nayeon, trailing her tongue up her palm until she reached her fingers. She stopped, making eye contact with Nayeon as the tip of her tongue toyed with the slick on her pointer finger. “She’s pretty and she tastes good,” Dahyun smirked before taking two of her own fingers into her mouth. Nayeon’s cheeks would have flushed red if they weren’t already. She buttoned and zipped up her jeans while she watched the woman with awe.

“And here we are,” the driver interrupted as the car came to a stop. Nayeon opened the door and hopped out onto the sidewalk. Dahyun followed, thanking the driver before he took off.

“Come on,” the blonde said. She grabbed Nayeon’s hand and tugged her toward her building. Dahyun punched in the code and they moved through the door and into the elevator, where they stood facing forward in silence.

Dahyun was the first to move, playfully tilting her head in Nayeon’s direction. “Hi,” the woman said, that Cheshire cat smirk creeping up her cheeks.

“Hi,” Nayeon laughed.

“Oh? Am I funny?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t really done much talking. Have we?” Nayeon teased.

“You paid for a stripper, not a therapist,” Dahyun said, poking her tongue out. Nayeon bit down the inside of her lip to suppress her smile.

The elevator sounded, stopping on the sixth floor. The blonde grabbed Nayeon’s hand again, this time, guiding her down the hall until they reached her door. Dahyun unlocked it quickly, gently pulling Nayeon in behind her. Nayeon closed the door with her free hand as she entered the dark apartment. Dahyun hadn’t turned on the lights yet. Nayeon waited for the blonde to continue tugging her to their destination. But, she didn’t.

Dahyun pushed Nayeon against the door, pulling down on her neck until their lips met. Nayeon’s mouth pressed into blonde’s with the same fervor, the lingering taste of Nayeon now on both their tongues. Nayeon’s hand found its way into Dahyun’s hair, tugging the blonde away as her teeth bit down on the woman’s lower lip.

“Hot,” Dahyun said, her breath ragged. She dragged her nails along Nayeon’s neck. “Come on,” she said before pulling Nayeon into her bedroom.

“Are we gonna turn on any—,” Nayeon started before Dahyun shoved her into the bed. “Any lights?”

“No.”

“No?”

“It’s more fun in the dark,” the blonde said, still standing at the foot of the bed.

“But I wanna see you,” Nayeon whined.

“Fine,” Dahyun said. Nayeon heard the clicking of a lighter, a small flame illuminating the woman. She lit two candles on her dresser before turning toward Nayeon. “Sit up,” she commanded. Nayeon complied, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Dahyun was blocking most of the light coming from the candles, but Nayeon could clearly see the woman begin to undress. She tossed her coat off, letting it land somewhere on the floor. Her shirt was next to come off, the stark white of her skin making the red bralette noticeable. She still had it on—the red from earlier. Nayeon shifted slightly, still slick from their ride home. The woman unbuttoned her jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops, her hips swaying as she pulled them down and stepped out of them. Dahyun took a step toward Nayeon, who could now see the smirk written around the blonde’s face. She held out her hand, pulling Nayeon off the bed only to throw herself down where Nayeon was just lying.

“Strip for me,” said the Woman in Red. Nayeon complied, starting with her shirt and then her jeans. She tried to mimic the other woman but, stumbled slightly when she stepped out of her jeans. Dahyun snickered from the bed. “Come here,” she said lowly. Nayeon did just that, crawling across the bed until the blonde was below her. Their bare stomachs kissed as Nayeon pressed her body against the other woman’s. Their eyes locked. Dahyun licked her lips before they parted, her jaw tilting up slightly—an invitation.

Their lips clashed, hungry. The Woman in Red ran her hands down Nayeon’s ribs to her hips, nails sinking into flesh. Nayeon groaned into Dahyun’s mouth at the feeling. Her right hand latched onto the blonde’s throat while her left held her up. She gripped her fingers around while her thumb pressed into the woman’s artery. She had that smirk on her face again, even as her mouth hung open. The porcelain skin on her cheekbones brushed over with an orange flame. She looked devious laying there, her pretty mouth parted, dark eyes hooded, sweetly gasping for air. Nayeon released her thumb, allowing the Woman in Red to catch her breath before she applied pressure again. This time, Nayeon’s mouth found itself wrestling with Dahyun’s as she toyed with the blonde’s oxygen. Their lips fit perfectly, knowing when to give and take control from the other.

Dahyun’s hands moved up Nayeon’s exposed back, pulling her bralette up. They broke their kiss, Dahyun sitting up and kneeling on the bed to pull the thin fabric off the other woman. Nayeon returned the favor, pulling the red fabric off and tossing it onto the floor. The blonde held onto Nayeon’s hips as her eyes clung to the customer’s torso. Her right hand trailing up and across Nayeon’s stomach until she reached the woman’s breast. Cupping it in her palm before she ran her thumb across Nayeon’s nipple. Dahyun bit down on her lip before her hands came up to Nayeon’s shoulders. She spun the other woman around, pushing her so that she was now laying with her head laid on the pillows.

The Woman in Red—who was lacking in red at—crawled over Nayeon’s body until she reached her breasts. Poking her tongue out and flicking Nayeon’s nipple, eliciting an impatient groan from the brunette. Dahyun grinned before flattening her tongue against the other woman’s nipple before her mouth latched on. Gently grinding her teeth against the stiffening nipple.

Nayeon moaned.

Dahyun moved across to the other breast, leaving a kiss on Nayeon’s sternum as she did so. She teased Nayeon’s nipple with her tongue before her lips to the underside of the brunette’s breast. The blonde placed a kiss on the surface. Then she began to suck at the skin, her tongue coating the skin beneath.

“Fuck,” Nayeon groaned. “Fuck me.” It wasn’t a request. But Nayeon wasn’t paying for this session.

“I’m getting there,” Dahyun said as she released her lips, biting the thin skin covering Nayeon’s ribs. Nayeon jumped beneath her, she laughed as she continued moving down the brunette’s body. She placed a series of bites and kisses on Nayeon’s stomach before settling on the woman’s thighs. Dahyun ran her tongue up the inside of the brunette’s thigh, leaving the slick trail of her saliva behind. She quickly shifted her attention to the other leg, allowing the cool air of the room to tease Nayeon even further. Dahyun began to leave another hickey as Nayeon’s fingers tangled themselves through blonde hair.

“Fuck me already,” Nayeon said. She pulled Dahyun off her thigh, holding the blonde’s head over the spot where she needed her most. Dahyun flashed her eyes up, holding Nayeon’s gaze as she stuck the length of her tongue out. She ran along the wet spot that had formed longed ago in the club. “Please,” Nayeon pleaded.

Dahyun figured she had teased the woman enough. She pulled off Nayeon’s ruined panties and laid with her head between the brunette’s thighs. The blonde gripped her nails into the flesh on Nayeon’s legs as her tongue ran the length of the woman’s dripping cunt. Nayeon’s hands returned to Dahyun’s head, pushing the blonde closer. She didn’t fight it this time, instead, she latched onto the woman’s cunt. She began to work her tongue on Nayeon’s clit, adjusting slightly when the brunette’s hips began to rock on their own. The blonde freed one of her hands from Nayeon’s thigh, bringing it around to tease the woman’s opening. Nayeon could feel the fingers brushing against her as she grinded herself against the blonde’s tongue.

“Tease,” Nayeon said raggedly. Dahyun giggled softly, vibrations heavy against Nayeon’s swollen clit. “ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” she groaned, needy. A second later, Dahyun pushed two of her fingers into Nayeon’s begging cunt. “Oh my God,” the brunette moaned.

Dahyun pumped her fingers in and out of the woman as the brunette began to rock her hips a little faster. Nayeon was so wet, Dahyun wanted to see if she could fit another finger into the women. She pulled her hand out all the way only to thrust it back in with three fingers this time.

Nayeon gasped.

“Oh my God,” the brunette said. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she pulled Dahyun’s head closer. “I’m gonna cum,” Nayeon huffed between breaths. Dahyun kept her pace, curling her fingers slightly within the woman. “Fuuuuuck,” Nayeon breathed as her hips gave out. She tightened around Dahyun’s fingers, her hips shaking as her orgasm took over. The brunette kept her tight hold on Dahyun’s head, gasping each time the blonde’s tongue ran over her sensitive clit.

And then she pushed the woman’s head away, her eyes shut tightly as she caught her breath.

“I like the way you taste,” Dahyun said as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Nayeon. She crawled up the exhausted woman’s body, pushing her slick fingers into the brunette’s parted mouth. Nayeon took them gladly, cleaning herself off the stranger’s hand. “And the feeling of your tongue,” Dahyun added. She pulled her fingers from Nayeon’s mouth and replaced them with her lips. Nayeon’s slick now coating both their chins.

When they broke their kiss, the Woman in Red sat back and pulled off the remaining red on her body—tossing her panties into the pile on the floor. Nayeon began to sit up to they could switch positions, but Dahyun stopped her.

“No,” Dahyun said. She pushed her hand into Nayeon’s sternum, making her fall back into the bed. “I want to sit on your pretty face.”

Nayeon didn’t oppose that suggestion at all. She pulled the pillow away from under her head. The blonde placed her knee on one side of Nayeon’s head, and then on the other. Nayeon’s arms hooked under the woman’s thighs as she lowered herself to meet Nayeon’s tongue.

When the heat of the brunette’s tongue pressed against her clit, she jumped slightly. Nayeon laughed beneath her, flicking her tongue against the woman’s clit. Wanting some revenge, Nayeon turned her head slightly, her mouth latching on to leave a bruise on the woman’s porcelain skin.

Dahyun moaned, savoring the sensation.

“Enough,” the blonde groaned. She grabbed Nayeon’s hair beneath her, tugging the woman back to her clit. “I’m already close.”

“Yeah?” Nayeon asked smugly.

“Yeah, you made such pretty sounds for me,” she said. She began to rock her hips, and Nayeon couldn’t help but run her tongue up the blonde’s wet slit. “Don’t you want to hear mine again?”

Those word were all she needed. She was hungry to hear the pretty curses and moans that had escaped from the woman’s lips earlier. Nayeon dug her nails into Dahyun’s thighs, dragging down the length of them. The woman seemed to fall into her a little more as she rolled her hip, her clit riding Nayeon’s tongue.

The brunette took one of her hands off Dahyun’s thigh, positioning it awkwardly beneath Dahyun’s opening. When the blonde’s hips moved backward, Nayeon’s fingers pushed into her.

“Fuck,” Dahyun gasped. “Oh my God.” Her head rolled back as the length of Nayeon’s fingers filled her. Nayeon bent her knuckles slightly, finding the rigid spot within the blonde. Dahyun’s breath began to pick up as she pressed her clit into Nayeon’s tongue even more now. The woman’s hands clung to Nayeon’s head as her body began to shake. “I’m—” she choked out, as she came undone. Her body twitching as she rode out her orgasm on the woman’s tongue.

Suddenly, the blonde pushed her palm against Nayeon’s forehead, sitting up on her knees as she did do.

“Fuck,” she groaned loudly as she sat down on Nayeon’s fingers. They were still buried inside her, even deeper now. Nayeon slowly pulled them out and Dahyun flopped down on the bed next to her. “Hot,” she said before pulling Nayeon in for a kiss. The taste of both of them lingering on their tongues now.

“Very,” Nayeon mumbled into the other woman’s mouth.

“Now,” Dahyun said, a smirk growing on her lips. “Does the birthday girl have any other requests?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's what dayeon nation deserves


End file.
